


Control

by HeyHiHell0



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Begging, Breathplay, Cock & Ball Torture, Cum Eating, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Diapers, Edging, Large insertions, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Piercings, Puppy Play, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Training, Unreliable Narrator, Vac bed, Watersports, lifestyle control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyHiHell0/pseuds/HeyHiHell0
Summary: It had been months after the almost-end of the world before Venom had discovered the darker side of human hunger. He had taken over Eddie’s body and combed through both his memories and the internet, finding porn and jerk off material that met his needs. Venom matched Eddie’s desires easily with the ones being shown on screen and decided that he was also hungry for that in the same way.And thus the schedule had evolved.Venom was never comfortable with everything in Eddie’s lifestyle to begin with. With videos showing him that he didn’t have to ride backseat the whole time, he quickly got creative.(Each chapter has individual tags as well)
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 19
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> chapter tags: lifestyle control, nipple play, cum eating, sex toys, edging, vac bed (made out of symbiote) sensory deprivation, gaslighting, unreliable narrator (Eddie cannot trust his feelings and regularly worries about it) 
> 
> lmk if I missed any tags, enjoy

**Eddie, it's time to wake up.**

Eddie groaned and rolled over in bed. He had had a late night last and wanted to sleep in. For some reason, he had been hoping that the symbiote would let him. 

**You have till the count of three, Eddie,** Venom warned from inside his head.  **You don't want to get off schedule.**

At the mention of the schedule, Eddie flinched and ripped his blankets off. He staggered to his feet still more asleep than awake but knew the layout of his house well enough to put himself on the right course to the bathroom. By the time his bare feet hit the cold tiles, he had rubbed enough of the sleep out of his eyes to be obedient. 

The schedule. 

The dredded schedule. 

It had been months after the almost-end of the world before Venom had discovered the darker side of human hunger. He had taken over Eddie’s body and combed through both his memories and the internet, finding porn and jerk off material that met his needs. Venom matched Eddie’s desires easily with the ones being shown on screen and decided that he was also hungry for that in the same way.

And thus the schedule had evolved. 

Venom was never comfortable with everything in Eddie’s lifestyle to begin with. With videos showing him that he didn’t have to ride backseat the whole time, he quickly got creative. 

Eddie was now the healthiest he had ever been in his life. At least physically. 

The schedule kept him like that. 

He woke up every day at six a.m. He didn’t really need an alarm clock since Venom was usually nice enough to rouse him. The only caveat was that Venom didn’t have a snooze button. Eddie got up with the symbiote told him the first time, or he was punished. 

Now, Eddie was in the bathroom, right on time. He took a shower--cold water because Venom said so--and brushed his teeth. He didn’t have any clothes to change out of, since Venom kept him naked most of the time, and would continue the day. 

A new addition to Eddie’s life was that he had to work for his food. Just like Venom had to, the symbiote told him. Work wasn’t the best way of putting it. Eddie had to  _ perform _ . 

He would make his way to the kitchen naked and get three eggs from the fridge. He would place these in a bowl on the table and kneel on the floor.  _ No furniture _ . That was something he earned. Venom would decide when he earned the food. 

Mornings were the time to train his chest. 

_ His tits. _

Venom greatly enjoyed using the language from the video, saying that it made Eddie squirm and twitch deliciously. 

Eddie would get twin nipple clamps out and set them on the floor in front of him before getting to work. He would twist and pinch and pull as much as he could, forcing himself past the pain. Venom would sit at the back of his mind during this time, rumbling with pleasure as Eddie’s body reacted slowly. 

Still reluctant from the cold shower, it would always take a while. Eddie had to  _ work _ , of course. Eventually, his overworked nipples would turn red and hot and throbbing, and his cock would slowly, ever so slowly, become the same. 

Eddie was not allowed to cum. Not this early in the morning. 

He just had to get himself ready. He would pull and twist until Venom was happy with the results and Eddie was panting and way too aroused to be normal.

**Now,** Venom would tell him, and Eddie would screw the clamps closed, hissing between clenched teeth as the pain and throb became a constant. He would sit like that for a couple minutes, knees spread and hands behind his back, presenting himself for Venom’s inspection. If the symbiote was happy, he would manifest outside Eddie’s body.

With his pitch black claws, he would scoop the eggs up. Eddie would tip his head back, mouth open and tongue out. Venom would praise him for a job well done and crack the eggs inside. 

Eddie swallowed because this was what Venom decided was healthy. 

Venom would disappear back inside of him and Eddie would do the dishes, careful not to rut his cock against the hard wood of the cabinets beneath the sink. 

After breakfast, Eddie had more work to do. 

He was a host, according to Venom, and therefore it was his job to keep his body in the right condition to be hospitable. 

Eddie had collected an uncomfortable amount of sex toys over the stretch of a few months. 

After breakfast, Eddie was to go into his “office” where Venom would select what he would be using today. It was usually large and horrible and colored obscenely, but Eddie always nodded and accepted and positioned it on his chair. 

He would then stand with his hands against the wall, ass out, and let Venom rim him to the alien’s delight, until he was a shaking shuddering mess and his hole felt more like a wet mouth. The noises were always embarrassing, wet smacking and gasping as Eddie’s body, now trained to want this, opened up for something he didn’t. 

**Sit,** Venom would say. 

And Eddie would sit. 

Feet off the ground, back straight, shoulders squared off. A pet was to have good posture. 

**You may work,** Venom said, now content with Eddie’s position. 

Eddie was allowed personal time now. He had access to his laptop, though Venom was always the one to unlock it with a string of letters and numbers that Eddie could never memorize. Eddie could go on certain websites, search certain things, and browse to his content. 

The only string attached was that he had to milk whatever toy he was sitting on. 

According to Venom’s rules, that meant he had to clench down on the plastic or silicone or whatever material every five seconds. 

**Training** , Venom crooned in his ear.

Venom would keep track of how many times Eddie would slip up, not telling him the number until Eddie had closed the laptop, cleaned the toy, put everything away, and presented himself for Venom’s inspection. 

**Twenty-five,** the symbiote growled today.  **You’re slipping.**

“I’m sorry,” Eddie said. That was all he could really say. Venom was inside his head and could feel his remorse already. He didn’t have to speak or say anything really, but Venom still liked to hear him say things out loud.

**The device distracts you,** Venom said, flicking Eddie’s eyes to the laptop.  **Perhaps a couple sessions with just the toy, and you will get better** .

The suggestion was a thinly veiled threat, and Eddie could do nothing but nod in agreement.

He dutifully wrote the number on the small white board Venom had had him buy. It would be used later in the day at some point. Eddie had other parts of his body to train. 

Venom had rearranged his living room quite a lot. Drawing inspiration from the hours of videos he had Eddie watch, the TV was now tucked into a corner and out of the way. The chairs and sofa now were circled around chair that Venom had taken from the kitchen.

It was the wooden kind, uncomfortable and out in the open. 

**Sit** , Venom said, and Eddie knew what was coming next.

He took his place as the entertainment, and Venom flowed out of him, his giant form taking its usual spot on the sofa across from Eddie. He only left enough of himself behind to secure Eddie’s ankles to the legs of the chair to keep his knees spread wide open.

**Begin** , Venom said, sitting back to watch the show.

From now until lunch, Eddie was supposed to edge himself without Venom’s help. To build his own hunger, the alien told him so that he was just as hungry and wanting as Venom was inside of him. If Venom was feeling generous, he would drool into Eddie’s hand to ease the up and down shlick of his fist. It was when Venom did that, that Eddie always found it hardest to keep control.

His strokes would be so sloppy, the noises disgusting but also so inappropriate that Eddie’s cheeks down to his chest would go hot and red. That’s probably why Venom liked doing it so much. Eddie would whine and whimper and beg to be able to stop even a couple minutes early, but Venom would just lick his lips and grin at him. 

**No,** he would always say.  **It’s this until lunch** . 

The way he was so pleased with himself and the way he stared always made Eddie feel like a whore. And maybe that was the whole point of it. He was Venom’s private whore that the alien could do whatever he wanted with. Eddie could only jerk himself, on the verge of crying over how sensitive and denied he was, until Venom told him he could stop. 

Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, Venom announced that it was lunchtime and Eddie should keep his hands to himself and to wash up before eating. 

It took Eddie several minutes alone before he was confident in standing without falling over. His cock was throbbing with every heartbeat and his balls felt like they were going to burst. His legs were shaky and unsteady after the hours of edging but Venom was on a tight schedule and Eddie couldn’t sit there forever. 

He obediently washed his hands in the kitchen sink, using the right amount of soap and cold water. When he finished drying them off and turned to the table, Venom was already waiting for him. 

Where breakfast was raw eggs, lunch was Venom’s cum. 

It was a protein heavy diet to be sure, but Venom ate enough for the both of them and supplied everything Eddie needed through their link. Really, he was being nice letting Eddie eat his own food. And Eddie was supposed to show just how thankful he was. 

Eddie dropped to his knees where he usually ended up most days and placed his hands on Venom’s thighs. Since Venom wasn’t completely solid, he could bind Eddie to himself anytime and anywhere, and now he made sure Eddie’s hands couldn’t get in the way while he ate. 

Eddie opened his mouth wide and swallowed half of Venom’s cock in one go. Even that was impressive since the alien seemed to have been making his cock bigger and bigger after every session. No matter what, Eddie always choked and slobbered all over himself, no matter how much practice he got. Venom liked to tease him about it. 

**You always need more practice,** he said, stroking his hand through Eddie’s hair. 

He never helped Eddie. It was Eddie’s job to choke himself out. And that just added insult to injury. Eddie forced himself down and down until he was gagging and crying over Venom’s cock and still, even when he came up for air, he would force himself back down again. 

And Venom being Venom meant he could keep them there as long as he wanted. Usually, Eddie’s knees would be numb before Venom decided to cum and even then, he didn’t release Eddie until he had pressed his nose up against Venom’s groin and his vision had gone black more than once. 

But Venom eventually did reward him, spilling his salty cum right into Eddie’s stomach and then letting him swallow over and over to make sure it all gets where it belongs. It’s one of Venom’s favorite moments. Eddie is still hard and needy from edging, and Venom can sense the way the messages get mixed up in his own brain, confusing the blow job for pleasure and associating swallowing cum with being horny. 

It’s delightful in the way only a human could be. 

Eddie finally sat back on his heels once Venom let him and waited for his hands to be released. Venom obliged, and Eddie groaned against his sore joints and muscles as he pushed himself to his feet. 

Normally, after lunch, Eddie was sent to the exercise room where he was supposed to insert a vibrator of Venom’s choice up his ass and then run on the treadmill for however long Venom deemed necessary. He moved to walk in that direction, but Venom stopped him with one huge hand.

**Not running,** he said.  **Not today. Today is something different.**

Eddie swallowed nervously but stopped obediently. 

This wasn’t the schedule. Venom rarely changed the schedule. Eddie had been doing the same things every day for so long he was almost bored with it, but now Venom was changing? It made him more than nervous, but he didn’t protest as Venom flowed back into him and walked him towards the bedroom. 

He laid Eddie down on the mattress, flat and staring up at the ceiling, palms out and feet flat. 

**You’ve been distracted lately,** Venom said.  **This is going to help you focus.**

He flowed over Eddie, not in a solid form, more liquid than anything. He was tight against Eddie’s skin, filling up every crack and crevice as he moved from Eddie’s feet and upwards. He pinned him down as he went, until he was at Eddie’s chest and Eddie wouldn’t be able to move even if he wanted too. 

Eddie was still panicked and confused until Venom slipped into his thoughts and showed him the memory that he was taking his inspiration from. 

Eddie remembered the porn video with dread, and he remembered how much he had gotten off on watching the man, struggling, be secured into a vacbed so tight he couldn’t move. In the video, the man’s cock and balls had been left free and the doms of the scene had edged him until the man was writhing as much as he could, squealing against the sounding rods and the feathers and the vibrators attached to his balls. 

Eddie was crying as Venom flowed into his mouth as a gag and then up over the top of his head, cutting off his vision. 

It took Venom a moment to get comfortable. He slid into Eddie’s ears to block the noise and up his nose, breathing for the both of them when Eddie struggled. He slid a portion of himself up Eddie’s ass, thickening until the stretch really gave Eddie something to cry about. It wasn’t hard to secure himself around Eddie’s nipples either, the sore buds just begging to be tortured along with everything else. 

Just like the video, he left Eddie’s cock free. 

Before he started, he slid up to Eddie’s thoughts, relishing in how hungry and desperate and scared the host was. Eddie was absolutely terrified. 

**I haven’t decided how long I’ll keep you here,** Venom said. **I have enough food to last us quite a while, so it really just depends on how bored I get.**

Eddie was doing his best not to hyperventilate. And even that was hard to do when someone else was breathing for him. Venom seemed to relish in his panic, letting the memory of the porn video play over and over in Eddie’s mind like some sick foreplay before they would start to recreate the scene. 

Eddie went hot and flustered when he realized his cock was getting hard. 

**I knew I didn’t have to work that hard with you,** Venom crooned.  **I hope no one misses you for a few days, my slut. We haven’t even started yet.**

Eddie whimpered at the new nickname, hating the way it went straight to his balls. He blamed the edging sessions, the dildos, and the vibrators. He blamed everything but himself. It was all Venom’s fault he was like this now. He had been changed against his will. 

Eddie gasped and squealed at the first delicate touches of tendrils on his cock. Venom worked carefully, tracing the crown and pulling the foreskin away to expose the sensitive edges. Two tendrils wrapped themselves around Eddie’s balls, pulling them down and away and making him groan. There was no escaping the vacbed made out of living alien though. 

**You’re mine,** Venom said.  **And I’m going to make you just as hungry as I feel. You’ll beg to come from anything once I’m finished with you. Any touch. Any squeeze. If someone so much as looks at your pathetic little cock, you’ll be begging for release.**

The humiliation was new, but it made Eddie squirm in horror at finding out what it did to his cock. He couldn’t stop himself. Everything was just too much. Without any of his senses, he could only focus on Venom and the feather-light touches that made his cock twitch and squirt. His entire world had narrowed down to Venom, and Eddie had a sick feeling that that was exactly what the alien had planned. 

**Once I let you out of here,** Venom said.  **You’ll be so cock-hungry that you’ll bend over for anything with a heartbeat. You’ll beg anything with dick to plow your hungry hole in an effort to make you cum.** Venom laughed, deep and dangerous in Eddie’s mind.  **But I won’t let you out of the apartment. That wouldn’t make me a responsible pet owner.**

Eddie whimpered, an image of himself in a latex dog-suit but made of Venom instead. He was on his elbows and knees, panting like he was in heat as he fucked himself on the large dildo Venom had left on the ground. The scariest part was Eddie didn’t know if he had invented that fantasy or if Venom had put it into his head. 

**No, I’ll keep you inside, where you’re safe,** Venom said.  **Keep your hole nice and tight. Maybe, if you’re a good puppy, I’ll take you on a walk for bathroom breaks.**

Another image of Eddie at a dog park, leg lifted up as he pissed on a fire hydrate. In the fantasy, his hole was gaping but empty, opening and closing on nothing as it begged desperately for something to fill it. Everyone was staring at him in disgust, and Eddie actually started crying. 

**Sshh, sshh, it’s alright,** Venom crooned, dipping one tendril into his urethra and fucking the new hole slowly and tenderly.  **I’ll keep you no matter how nasty you get. In fact, I want to see just how hungry I can make your body, Eddie.**

Eddie was still crying, trying to desperately hump his hips even though fucking the air would be just as useless. Venom held him tight though, driving him to the edge of orgasming over and over again and again with no reprease. It was hard to feel his tears inside the vacbed, but Eddie was almost certain they were there.

**I’m going to make you so hungry,** Venom promised.  **So hungry that you’ll want me no matter what I do to you. You’ll love me like an ant loves a god, so devoted and unable to stop anything that happens to you.**

**And I’ll cherish every second of it with you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: watersports, diapers, livestreaming, sounding, begging, humiliation
> 
> i'm just writing whatever i feel for each chapter with no plot, so i take suggestions

“Please put me in a diaper, Venom!” Eddie begged. “Please, please, please, I’ll do anything! Just put me in a diaper!” 

**Anything?** Venom asked. 

Eddie wasn’t proud of his begging. But he was also tied with his knees near his chest and his ankles behind his head, curled in on himself. He had been staring at his own hard cock for the past couple hours and had already pissed on himself. Twice. Venom had rooted around in his brain until he had found Eddie’s bladder control and had quickly shut off that muscle memory. Eddie was not looking forward to a faceful of his own piss for the third time in a row. 

“Yes, anything,” Eddie said through his tears. He would regret that promise later but right now he couldn’t stand it anymore. “I promise, anything, Venom. I’ll wear the diaper please!” 

**Perfect,** Venom said. 

For the most part, Venom was able to form himself into the toys and bindings and other equipment they used. It was kinda nice, since Eddie’s wallet didn’t suffer, but also horrible since Venom could change the toys to his will making things bigger or tighter or wider or whatever he wanted. Eddie honestly wasn’t sure to expect this time, but he sobbed anyway when Venom pulled out an actual diaper and secured it over his hips. 

He was just in time too, as Eddie lost all control and pissed himself before he could even say thank you.

Venom let him unfold finally, letting him lay flat on the bed for a moment as he caught his breath. His muscles ached from being in the cramped position for so long and Eddie found his limbs spasming until he rubbed them down to release the tension. He worked his way up his thighs and stopped at the puffy white fabric that was now wrapped around his crotch. 

**Do not touch,** Venom reminded helpfully. 

“Yes, sir,” Eddie mumbled, rolling out of bed and managing to stay on his feet even though his legs were trembling. 

**No shower,** Venom said when Eddie glanced at the bathroom.  **To the kitchen.** **  
  
**

Eddie sighed, since he stunk of urine but dutifully limped out of the bedroom. It was awkward to walk with the diaper on since it spread his legs uncomfortably, but Eddie figured he should get used to it. Venom was humming delightedly in his mind, meaning he was loving the humiliation that Eddie was feeling. Once he got to the kitchen, Venom gave him the mental image of him drinking water out of a glass. 

**Go on,** he said. 

With a sinking stomach, Eddie walked to the cupboard and grabbed one of his largest glasses, filling it at the sink and then swallowing it all down. He hadn’t exactly been thirsty before but he also knew better than to disobey Venom. 

**Again.**

Eddie filled and drained the glass three times before Venom let him stop, and by then, Eddie was whimpering at the stretch of stomach. He even sloshed as he moved. Venom was almost laughing in his brain, swirling around and tweaking at Eddie’s arousal levels. 

**I love it when you’re like this,** Venom said, and Eddie wasn’t exactly sure what he meant. 

**So needy and desperate in every way. Just begging for someone to give you the slightest attention,** Venom went on.  **Come on, to the bedroom.**

Eddie swallowed because he wasn’t sure what was going on, but he obeyed. He froze in the doorway when he saw what Venom had somehow set up without his knowledge. 

The camera faced the bed, at eye-level and pointed slightly downwards so that whoever was on the bed would be the center of attention.

**Speaking of begging for attention,** Venom said gleefully.  **It’s time you learn how to beg others for relief I think.**

Eddie’s stomach would’ve dropped if it wasn’t so full of water, plus, he didn’t think his bladder could take the pressure. That didn’t stop him from squirming as Venom sat him on the bed, laying him back and spreading his legs, knees almost at his chest. 

Venom gave him the image of Eddie with his hands curled under his chin, like a dog presenting its belly to be scratched. In Eddie’s case, it put the diaper on full display with no question over what he was here for. He almost started crying as Venom locked his muscles into place once he was in position and only his head was left under his own control. 

**I found this wonderful thing called a live stream,** Venom explained. He flowed out of Eddie’s body, leaving just enough behind to keep him in place while he fidgeted with the camera and Eddie’s laptop, drawing on Eddie’s own knowledge to figure out how everything worked.  **I’ve been advertising you on a very special website, promoting your private event to as many people as possible.**

“Venom, please,” Eddie said with a whimper. His cock was throbbing at the thought, and he wasn’t entirely sure what he was begging Venom for.

**Let’s call it a twenty-four hour** **_charity_ ** **livestream,** Venom said with a grin.  **There are so many prizes that people can buy, so many ways they can make you suffer.**

Eddie’s hips twitched, humping the air for any sort of stimulation, the diaper cold and clammy and wet around his dick. He wasn’t sure if he had done that on his own or if Venom had forced him to. He whimpered, a tear leaking out of the corner of his eye.

Venom crooned at him.  **Oh, sweet Eddie, that’s what I like to see,** he said.  **You are so good at begging for me and begging for my attention, but I think you need to learn. If you are going to be properly hungry, as I was, you need to learn how to beg** **_anyone_ ** **for attention.**

He hit a button on the computer and the red light over the camera flicked on. Eddie’s hips twitched again as he stared into the black glass of the lense, his own reflection fish-eyed back at him. He looked pathetic and he knew it, already crying seconds into the broadcast, bladder twitching as he digested the water he had gulped down moments before. 

“Please,” was all he could whimper. 

Venom was in his mind then, adjusting his arousal levels and making his cock throb in his diaper. Eddie groaned, wishing he had something to hump against, and Venom hummed with glee. 

**I will stay in your head,** he said.  **So that no one gets suspicious. You will obey everything I tell you, and beg the viewers for whatever I say. Understand?**

“Yes, sir,” Eddie said softly. 

**Good pet** , Venom said and the words went to Eddie’s balls, making them hitch. He turned his attention back to the computer then and cackled in glee.  **Over a hundred viewers, he said. And you haven’t even pissed yourself yet.**

Eddie’s face went hot and he suddenly realized he wasn’t as alone as he thought. He stared into the camera, wondering who was watching and what they were going to do to him next.

**Greet them,** Venom said. **Introduce yourself.** **Tell them you’re a little hungry, needy bitch and that you want them to control you. Money and donations will be going to your master, to . . .** ** _enhance_** **your experience.**

Eddie swallowed and licked his lips, mouth suddenly very, very dry. “H . . . hello,” he said, his voice squeaking with nerves. “My name is E-Eddie, and I . . . I’m a needy little bitch that craves attention, from anyone. And I . . . . I want you to control me. The . . . . the money and donations will be going to my master, to buy me more toys.” 

Venom took over his mouth. “So if you want to see me wreck my slutty hole, please suggest your favorite toys for me to use.” 

Eddie’s face was hot and burning, and to make matters worse, he needed to pee again. 

**Tell the viewers,** Venom urged.  **They decide if you get to piss again or not. You have to beg. Remember?** He was clearly amused by it all, reading whatever the chat was saying.

“I . . . . I already pissed in my diaper,” Eddie said, squirming as the urge grew. “But I need to pee again. P . . . please let me pee in my diaper. It . . . it feels so good.” 

His dick was so hard that you could see it even through the diaper, pushing the fabric up so that there was no question as to whether or not he was enjoying this. 

Venom clicked his tongue, sliding a tendril into Eddie’s diaper, careful not to let the viewers see as he fucked it in and out of Eddie’s dick.  **So sorry, pet,** he said, sliding it down  _ so, so far _ that Eddie’s eyes rolled back and expanding it to properly plug him.  **They decided they don’t want you to piss just yet. You need to hold it, or beg better.**

“Please!” Eddie begged the camera. The longer he waited the worse he got. All he could think about were the huge glasses of water he had drank and how all of that was going to be in his bladder soon. “Please, I really want to piss. For you! I want to pee in my diaper just for you. It’ll make me so h . . . . horny. B-but I won’t be able to cum un-unless you want me to.” 

He was tripping over his words, aware that he was almost blubbering, desperate, truly like a child. 

**Oo-hh, they liked that,** Venom said. He gave Eddie a view of the screen, letting him look through his eyes for a moment to see the chat buzzing by, everyone talking about whether or not he was allowed to piss. Eddie was almost shocked at the donations flooding through. Each suggestion made his stomach flip, and he had no idea if they were serious or not. Was Venom going to do all of this to him? 

Piss enema, one donation read. 

I want to see him drink it, reduce reuse recycle, another said. 

Gag him, his input isn’t important. 

Does the slut want to cum in his diaper? You should beat his balls for that.

How much has his hole been stretched, I want to see it take a fist. 

Prolapse please! 

If he’s really horny and wants to piss, make him describe what he thinks we want to see. His dirtiest fantasy. If it isn’t enough, he drinks even more. 

And then Venom cut off his vision, and Eddie was looking back at the camera. Now, though, he knew just a little about the twisted minds that were watching him at the moment. 

**Have a favorite suggestion?** Venom asked sweetly, as if Eddie wasn’t holding back tears and shaking with the urge to pee.  **Maybe you should start bargaining with them.**

Eddie hiccuped, a bubble of snot ballooning from his nose before popping. His face was messy with tears and slobber and he wished he could wipe his nose.

“If . . . if you let me piss--” 

**They don’t like you talking like that,** Venom said, jumping to his mind and adjusting Eddie’s speech centers.  **Ask like a good boy, a good pet. Not like a dirty slut.**

Eddie blushed hot. It wasn’t his fault he was in this position. He couldn’t help it. But he didn’t have much of a choice as he opened his mouth and tried again. 

“If you let me pee-pee, I don’t have to cum. If you let me pee-pee, I deserve to have my balls spanked . . . a lot. And . . . and I won’t be allowed to complain because you let me pee-pee like I asked.” 

**_Just_ ** **spanking your pathetic balls?** Venom said.

“An-anything!” Eddie quickly corrected, looking at Venom and then begging the camera when he remembered that the chat was in charge. “You . . . you can do  _ anything  _ and I can’t complain because you let me pee-pee like I asked.” 

**Oh, pet, you’re so stupid,** Venom said with a grumbling laugh.  **They already can do anything they want to you. Whether you complain or not. This is exactly why you need to learn how to beg properly.**

Eddie wanted to cry. What was he supposed to say?! He couldn’t bargain with anything then. He didn’t have something that the chat didn’t already have, what Venom wasn’t already willing to do. His body already wasn’t his and he didn’t own anything that he could offer up that was worth more than that. 

“I . . . I don’t know,” he said. He was crying so much more, unable to wipe at the snot and tears. “I don’t know. I just need to pee-pee.  _ Please _ ! My bladder is so full. I don’t even want to cum, just let me pee-pee in my diaper. I’m so full and it hurts so much. I know you can do anything you want with me, but please please please let me pee-pee.” 

**That isn’t good enough,** Venom warned. His voice was a sing-song mockery in Eddie’s brain, the tendril in his cock was tickling the entrance to his bladder, making the urge to pee even worse.  **This is why you need to learn. This is why I have to teach you. Where would you be without me? What dirty alley would you have ended up in if I wasn’t here to train you up into a proper pet?**

“I’m sorry,” Eddie sobbed. “I’m trying to be good. I want to be so good for you. I know I’m just a needy bitch and that I don’t deserve your attention. It’s an honor that you are even putting in the time and . . . and effort into making me like this.” He was barely aware of what he was saying, only able to focus on the throbbing ache in his bladder as it got worse and worse. “If. . . if you think I shouldn’t pee-pee, then . . . then I shouldn’t. Please, let me drink  _ more _ . I . . . I want to be good for you.” 

Venom was swirling eagerly in his mind, and the tendril in Eddie’s cock thickened so much he sobbed. 

**There’s a good pet,** Venom said.  **And the chat agrees. You** **_do_ ** **need to drink more.**

He pulled out a baby bottle filled with milky formula. Where he had gotten it, Eddie had no idea. Venom liked to hide things from Eddie’s memory, order things online that he had no idea of until he had to sign for the package, prepare rooms of his apartment so when he walked in everything had changed. 

Eddie hated it. He hated not having control over his life. At any moment, Venom could take over, make him forget things, do anything he wanted with and to Eddie’s body without him knowing.

**Beg the chat to let you drink,** Venom ordered, the joking tone leaving his voice, stern and serious now. He held the bottle just off camera so that only Eddie could see it.  **Beg them to be stuffed even more full.**

Eddie wished he could wipe away his tears, sure that his eyes were red and messy as he looked back to the camera. The consequences of his offer were catching up to him and he was finally realizing just what he was going to have to do. When he opened his mouth, he couldn’t even say anything at first. His bladder was throbbing so painfully, digesting the water without stopping, making Eddie fuller and fuller. He couldn’t even imagine what it would be like being even more full than this. 

“P-please,” he managed. It was just a whisper, and Venom let him feel his disappointment. Eddie swallowed and tried again. “Please let me drink more. I want to be so full for you. All of you. I . . . I don’t . . . . I don’t actually need to pee-pee.” 

Venom took a moment to look over the chat, humming in delight at whatever they were saying. 

**I’m going to let you use your arms,** he said.  **I want you to drink this all by yourself.**

Eddie felt his muscles go loose, and his first instinct was to roll over and start humping into the bed. With a click of his teeth, Venom reminded him what he was here for, and with a trembling hand, Eddie reached over and took the bottle from him.

It was so much bigger when he held it. 

Venom’s huge hands made it look small, but as Eddie cradled it to his chest, his heart sunk at the amount of liquid he was going to have to drink. It was like a two-liter bottle of soda, the nipple at the tip thick and cock-like. Eddie’s bladder was already aching at the thought. 

**Say thank you,** Venom reminded as Eddie started to bring it to his mouth.

Eddie looked at the camera and sniffled. He truly felt like a child looking up to a parent, thanking them for a treat that he had begged for. This is what he wanted, he reminded himself. This is what he asked for. 

“Th-thank you,” he managed to say. Even his voice sounded small and pathetic. 

His hands were shaking as he brought it to his mouth, sliding the nipple over his tongue and wrapped his lips around the base. He had to raise the bottle up, like a baby did, to drink properly, and it took so much effort. 

The first mouthful was sweet. Every swallow after that was like sawdust. 

Eddie was crying the whole time. 

He gulped down huge mouthfuls of it, wanting to get it over with as quickly as possible, but that plan backfired as he quickly ran out of breath. He had to take a break halfway through, gasping as he pulled the bottle away from his mouth, begging and promising that he was going to finish it he just needed a chance to breathe please a break anything. 

Venom let him see the chat, let him watch as they discussed a punishment for him since he couldn’t drink it all at once. Eddie wasn’t allowed to give input, just sit like a chastised child as the  _ adults  _ in the room talked. 

**I like this suggestion** , Venom said, focusing Eddie’s attention on one hefty donation in particular. 

“The slut is allowed to take a break only if it agrees that, during the next stream, it needs to be gagged the entire time. Its input isn’t needed after all. Instead, it will be bound tight, with a properly sized tank filled with your liquid of choice. Each donation that stream will trigger the machine to release a cup of liquid that the slut must drink without complaining. Then the chat will truly be in control. Whether the slut is allowed to piss then is to be determined.”

Eddie sobbed and whimpered. 

The next stream

This was going to happen again. 

**Read the username** , Venom said, like he was reminding a child what they needed to do.  **Tell him that he is right, and that you will do as he has ordered. Thank him.**

Eddie was crying so hard he was almost hyperventilating. He wanted to just put the nipple back in his mouth, suck on it for comfort, like a child. 

But Venom stopped him from doing that. He didn’t lock Eddie’s muscles or freeze him or anything, it was more just a gentle suggestion of stare at the camera and thank the viewers. 

Eddie swallowed hard and sniffed, trying to control some of the snot and tears streaming down his face. 

“Thank you, Daddy Dom,” he said, his voice still small and helpless. “I . . . I love your suggestion. That will . . . that will happen next stream. Thank you for reminding me of my place.” 

His cock throbbed at the words. 

**Now drink,** Venom said.

Eddie latched onto the nipple as more of a comfort but dutifully brought the bottle up and began drinking again. Each swallow was painful torture, dropping into his stomach like cement. 

**Good pet,** Venom crooned.  **Good boy.**

Eddie jolted as he felt the tendril start to pull out of his cock. He didn’t have permission to pee yet but he knew that if the tendril was gone he wouldn’t be able to hold back. He could already imagine Venom tutting over his mistake, looking to the chat for a punishment, reminding Eddie just how useless he was. 

He wanted to pull the bottle out of his mouth and protest but suddenly it was locked into place, Venom forcing him to continue drinking as the tendril pulled out inch by inch, stretching Eddie’s urethra the whole way. 

It popped free with a sickening sensation, and Eddie’s eyes rolled back as he continued to drink and pee now gushed out of his cock. His hips flexed completely on their own, humping upwards as if he were actually fucking something. 

He didn’t cum.

Venom didn’t let him have that sensation.

But Eddie wouldn’t be able to tell the difference at this point. Emptying his bladder felt like one big long orgasm that he rocked through, eyes unfocusing, body arching. He even forgot that the camera was there.

When he finally came back to himself, he was slumped boneless on the bed, still sucking on the nipple, the bottle now empty. The diaper was plastered to his hips, heavy with pee that was also leaking out onto the blankets, sheets, and mattress underneath him. His cock was still hard. If anything, he was even more aroused than before. 

Venom was tutting at him in disapproval, and he let Eddie see the chat. 

Hundreds of chats were scrolling by, so fast he almost couldn’t read them. Dozens of donations were coming in, from a couple pennies to unbelievable amounts that Eddie would have never considered possible. It all made his head spin.

Each and every one was calling for him to be punished. 

Hot sauce enema. Cock flogging. Nipple torture. Inflating his balls and forcing him to whip them himself. More liquid. More liquid. More liquid. Drink his own piss. Sounding plugs. Wreck his hole on camera. Prolapse. 

Bad boy bad boy bad boy. 

What a slut. Disobedient. 

Eddie was crying, the diaper squishing around his hips. He hadn’t done it on purpose. He wanted to protest, tell them, explain, apologize, but all he could do was continue sucking on the nipple, looking at Venom, waiting for him to decide what needed to be done. 

**Well, pet?** Venom finally asked, not letting him see any more of the chat.  **Which punishment do you think fits? Which will you beg for?**

He finally let Eddie stop sucking, and Eddie dropped the bottle from his mouth. 

“I’m. . . . I’m sorry,” he said. “I-I didn’t mean to. I--” 

Venom forced him to snap his mouth shut, cutting him off.  **That isn’t what I asked, pet,** he said.  **Now, answer the question.**

It took Eddie a moment to find his tongue again and figure out how words worked. Then he spread his legs as much as he could, lifting up his hips and offering himself to the camera. The diaper was so wet it was plastered tightly to his skin, showing off just how hard and eager he was for all of this. 

“A-anything,” he whispered. 

Venom tutted.  **Louder,** he said, the teasing, sing-song voice back.  **I don’t think they heard you. Which punishment do you think is appropriate?**

Eddie whimpered, muscles shivering and spasming as he tried to hold his position. “Anything,” he said, his voice loud enough that there was no mistaking what he was saying. “Whatever the chat decides, I . . . . that is the punishment I will have. Please punish me in whatever way you see fit. I’ve been a naughty boy and need you all to teach me.”

Venom hummed with approval and Eddie almost sobbed in relief, hoping that he had done the right thing. 

**Maybe you aren’t a good boy yet,** Venom said. **But I think with all of our help, you will get there.**

  
  
  
  


  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: oviposition (eggs), begging, petplay, latex, bondage, dehumanization, dumbing someone down (idk how to tag that)

Eddie’s body ached from the live stream. 

Venom had let him shower and take off the diaper, let him rub soothing lotion into the itchy rash that now covered his hips and cock. Eddie didn’t even want clothes at that point, just wanting to lay down and rest. 

He didn’t even know everything that had happened to him.

At some point in the stream, he had passed out, and for that, he was grateful. Venom didn’t even force him back awake, just puppeted his body let the audience play with him however they wanted. When Venom had finally shown him the total amount he had raised through donations, Eddie had almost been sick, needing to sit down.

He dropped his head into his hands, staring down at his lap, trying to comprehend everything that happened to him. Trying to comprehend how many people had  _ watched  _ what had happened to him, had  _ paid  _ for it.

He was still hard, even oozing a little. 

**Just think,** Venom said.  **With all that money, you can get proper toys.**

He made Eddie’s dick throb and twitch. 

**I can stop you from ever coming, of course, but wouldn’t it be so cute to have a cage to stuff this into?**

Eddie almost wanted to agree. Venom liked edging him so much, his cock was almost always overstimulated and painful to touch. Maybe a cage would give him a moment of relief from that. 

**And your wonderful fans had so many ideas too,** Venom said, giving Eddie a mental image of all the toys and ideas that had been suggested, some of which he didn’t even remember.  **And now you can afford to make their wildest dreams come true.**

Eddie swallowed but knew better than to protest.

**But for now,** Venom said.  **We need some time alone. Just us.**

He let Eddie lay face down on his bed, ass propped up and arms stretched back. He left bits of himself, binding Eddie’s wrists to his ankles so that he had to tilt his head to the side and lean awkwardly on his face for support. He also had to be careful not to smother himself. 

**Here we go,** Venom said, spreading his knees and adjusting Eddie’s position to his liking.  **I think I’ve forgotten about making this part of you hungry, and the chat reminded me yesterday.**

He brushed a finger over Eddie’s hole, and it twitched, opening and closing on nothing.

Eddie grunted as Venom slid inside, stretching him open. He was in his head too, making his dick throb in time with the thrusts, making him hornier than ever. Eddie unconsciously shoved back, face hot when he realized what he was doing. 

**Good pet,** Venom crooned, dragging his claws lightly down Eddie’s perineum and over his balls. He flicked one, and Eddie pitched forward, slamming his face into the mattress on accident. Venom just chuckled. 

**Your audience loved seeing you cry,** he said, sliding more tendrils into Eddie’s hole and wrenching his open.  **They said they wanted to see you begging to have your balls whipped. They are so, so full, I’m sure it would make you sob so prettily.**

Eddie groaned as his hole was opened, almost not paying attention to what Venom was saying. 

His balls did feel so full. Sometimes, it felt like he had to adjust himself whenever he sat down they were so bloated. The edging made everything worse, constantly on the verge of cumming but never getting that satisfaction. 

Eddie gasped as Venom hit a spot deep inside of him, and he clenched down hard without meaning too. Venom flicked his balls again, reminding Eddie with a growl to  _ relax _ . 

“Please, Venom,” Eddie said, flexing his hands as Venom held him open enough for him to feel the cool air of the apartment. 

**Please what, my pet,** Venom teased. 

Eddie didn’t want to admit it. He didn’t want to have to say it out loud. 

Venom took one of his balls between two fingers, squeezing it slightly as he tugged it away from Eddie’s body. He opened Eddie’s hole further, using slim tendrils to create a hollow cone inside him, giving his full view of the insides as it squeezed and twitched and tried to relax how he wanted it to. He blew into it just to hear Eddie whimper and moan. 

**If you won’t answer me,** he said, taking Eddie’s second ball and pulling it in the opposite direction of the first, playing with them idly.  **Then I will make a game of this.**

Eddie tried to open his mouth to respond, and Venom chose that moment to plunge the cone even further into his ass, opening up a place in Eddie that had never been open before. He saw stars for a moment as he choked at the sensation, and when he came back to himself, Venom was wrapping tendrils around his balls, like a makeshift cockring that kept them pulled down. 

**The game will be this,** Venom said because apparently Eddie had missed his chance to beg for mercy. Venom’s glee was like a drug in Eddie’s mind.  **I am going to put eggs in you.**

Eddie clenched hard on the cone, groaning as his cock twitched. He just wanted to cum. He wanted to cum so bad. Venom was teasing him and edging him. How long had it been since Eddie had cum? How long had he been here, in his apartment, under Venom’s control, performing the schedule? The days all bled together and time stopped being real. 

Eddie wasn’t sure if he could remember anything outside Venom and his apartment and the schedule. 

**Come back to me, my sweet pet,** Venom crooned, squeezing Eddie’s balls to give him pain to focus on.  **I can feel you drifting.**

Eddie groaned and shifted himself so that his face wasn’t crushed into the blankets as much. So he could breathe. “Yes, sir,” he managed to slur. Venom probably didn’t expect an answer but Eddie felt like he had to, just to spare his balls from being squeezed.

**Good pet,** Venom said.  **I’m going to put eggs in you.**

Eddie clenched and groaned. 

**And you are going to beg me for each egg,** Venom explained.  **We haven’t had a chance to play, just you and I, and I think you miss it. So this playtime will all rely on you.**

“Yes, sir,” Eddie managed to say. 

**Now,** Venom said, running a claw around Eddie’s rim to tease the swollen flesh.  **Ask for the first egg and explain why you’ve missed this alone time.**

Eddie had to shift so that his mouth wasn’t pressed into the blankets and took a moment to try to think. Venom was in his head, reading his thoughts already, and through that link, Eddie knew it wouldn’t be real eggs. They would just be pieces of Venom, slime balls, that could be as hard or as soft, as big or as small as the alien wanted. Eddie just had to ask for them. 

“Venom, please give me the first egg,” Eddie said. “So . . . so much playtime is by myself.” He hated admitting it, squeezing his eyes shut as if that would change the words he was saying. “I miss you playing with my body.” 

Venom let the cone fall apart, pulling out of Eddie’s now gaping hole and forming a grapefruit sized ball of black ooze. He held it against Eddie’s entrance, letting him feel it for a moment, before pushing it deep inside. 

Eddie gasped at the stretch, but everything was pleasure to him. Venom had rewired his brain like that. 

**I think you’re right,** the alien mused.  **I let you play with your body so much by yourself, I didn’t think about how you might feel neglected.** He tapped Eddie’s entrance as it tried to close.  **Ask for the next egg and explain why you’ve missed this alone time.**

Eddie grunted, trying not to clench around the ball already in his ass. 

“May I please have the next egg?” he asked. “I missed this alone time . . . because if feels nice to give up control. I . . . I like you controlling me.” 

Venom purred in delight.  **Is that right, pet? It’s so nice to hear you say that. Here’s your next egg.**

This one was bigger than the first, more oblong. It knocked up against the first as it slid into place, pushing that one even farther in. Eddie gasped and briefly wondered if it was possible to push all the way into his stomach just from his ass. 

**I love your body,** Venom said, tapping his claws against the taut skin of Eddie’s balls.  **I love the way I’ve made it mine. Would you like another egg?**

“Yes, please,” Eddie squeaked, gasping as Venom pushed it into him without preamble like the others. It seemed to fit so nicely, and Eddie felt crazy that his body was able to hold this. “I . . . I love my body too. I like how you’ve changed it.” 

**Do you think I should change it more?** Venom asked. 

Eddie hated that this was a conversation they were having. 

“Yes,” he said. 

Venom’s tongue curled around his balls, his breath hot and almost painful. His teeth skimmed the skin, and Eddie’s eyes flew open in a panic. Venom was pulling away before he could even beg though, and his body was left shaking with the sudden burst of adrenaline. 

**How?**

Eddie was confused, and Venom brought a tendril snapping down on his hole. Eddie arched in pain as best he could, his body jerking in the restraints. 

**Pay attention,** Venom said sharply.  **Or the next lesson will be how to properly talk to someone no matter what is happening to your body.**

“Yes, sir,” Eddie said, shivering at the threat. “I’m sorry, sir.” 

**I asked how you think I should change your body next?** Venom said, not acknowledging his apology as he pushed another egg inside.  **How else should I change you to make you hungry?**

Eddie thought, tried to think around the sensation of his guts being stuffed. 

What could he suggest? His life was already controlled by Venom. The alien could do anything he wanted. Eddie didn’t have much of a say in anything. Venom could make the darkest fantasies come true, and they didn’t even have to be Eddie’s fantasies. He would just be forced to endure them, desperate for anything if it gave him the chance to cum. His body  _ was  _ hungry, he realized, just as Venom wanted. And the hunger was animalistic. 

**Animalistic** . 

Venom pulled the word from his thoughts, sounding it out and thinking it over. 

**Do you think of yourself as an animal, Eddie?**

No nickname this time. Eddie swallowed hard. 

“I am yours,” he said carefully. He was almost scared to ask. “Do you . . . . want me to be an animal?”

Venom had stopped touching him, and Eddie couldn’t crane his neck enough to look over his hip to see if the alien was still sitting behind him. As far as he was aware, Venom had just left him sitting there, ass up, stuffed full of eggs. 

**I call you pet because it makes you squirm** , Venom said.  **Because it means you are mine. I never thought you would want to be an animal pet.**

Did Eddie want to? Or was that Venom’s plan? He couldn’t remember whose thought it had originally been, and he squeezed his eyes shut as the room started spinning.

**Oh sweet adorable Eddie,** Venom crooned, letting the eggs inside of his thrum and grow slightly.  **I want to give you everything you desire. If you like what I do with your body and you like to give up control and want to be just a dumb, stupid, horny animal, then that is what I will make you.**

Eddie’s mouth was dry. “Y-yes,” he croaked out. “Yes, Venom, that’s what I want.” 

**Good pet,** Venom said, and he patted Eddie on the hip. 

He pushed into the touch before he could stop himself, just desperate for the contact. 

**Sleep,** Venom coaxed.  **When you wake up, I will give you everything your little animal heart desires.**

Eddie didn’t have much of a choice as Venom reached into his brain and turned out the lights. 

  
  


********

  
  


Eddie wasn’t sure how long he had been out, and he numbly realized that that should make him panic. Even if he was asleep, Venom could pilot his body and make it seem alive to other people. Eddie would guess he went grocery shopping this way, since Eddie never left the apartment and the cupboards never seemed to empty. 

Eddie would guess that was how Venom ordered toys too without Eddie knowing about them too.

Part of him should be worried but by now Eddie couldn’t bring himself to care. 

He woke up, slowly, awkwardly like always, trying to get a look at his surroundings as he stretched his aching limbs. 

But he couldn’t. 

He couldn’t straighten his arms or legs. And his perspective of the room was thrown off too. It was his bedroom, he thought, but had his bed always been that high? The dresser towered over him, making him nervous at the thought that it could fall over and crush him. Eddie tried to scramble to his feet but when his body didn’t unfold like his brain wanted it to, he fell forward on his face. 

Right into the plush fabric of some sort of blanket. 

Eddie took a chance to breathe and then tried to figure out what was going on. 

His arms were secured in tight black latex, his wrist tied to his biceps so that he had to balance on his elbows. As he twisted to look at the rest of his body, he realized his legs were the same way. He wore a full body latex suit, and his ankles were tied to his thighs. At least his knees and elbows were padded it seemed, so he had a little support. 

And as Eddie fumbled to figure out how to move in this new position, he stupidly realized that he was  _ actually  _ wearing latex. It wasn’t Venom, and as Eddie struggled to remember how he had gotten here and what had happened, he realized Venom wasn’t in his head either, leering over him and mocking his struggles. 

He was alone. More alone than he had been in ages. The bedroom was quiet and Eddie huffed as he lay on his side, waiting for the trick, the catch, the gotcha moment when Venom popped out with some sort of punishment. 

But nothing happened. 

Eddie was still alone. 

And he couldn’t lay there forever. So with a grunt, he tried to heave himself up onto his knees and elbows. It took several minutes of struggling and by the time he was actually up, Eddie was so out of breath and exhausted that he wanted to lay back down. 

Now that he was up, he was realizing so much more about his situation too. 

While there were multiple straps and buckles that kept his arms and legs folded and hands immobilized, there were also sections that were open. Eddie could feel his nipples hardening now that they were exposed to the air and not pressed into the fabric and his dick and balls dangled free as well. 

Eddie didn’t like how exposed he was. 

The first couple steps were awkward. And it was awkward to call them steps too. 

Eddie almost toppled over as he figured out how to move, but then he was free of the fabric he had woken up on and was finally standing on carpet, a little out of breath. He looked back over his shoulder and flushed hot when he realized that the fabric wasn’t just a blanket, but a dog bed. 

Oh. 

Eddie had a sinking feeling he knew where this was going. 

He was still alone. He didn’t know if that was good or not.

“Venom?” he called. He stayed a little quiet, not sure if he should yell too loud. 

**In the kitchen,** the symbiote said. He didn’t have to raise his voice like Eddie did, just put the words directly into his brain. 

Eddie didn’t want to leave the bedroom. He didn’t even want to move. He wanted out of this suit so he could get back on his feet like a normal person. 

But he wasn’t a normal person, his brain immediately reminded him. He wasn’t even his own person. He was Venom’s. 

With a sigh, Eddie began walking. 

His apartment looked completely different now that he was only a couple feet off the floor. Everything looked huge and different and scary. Eddie walked slowly when he got to the hardwood, not wanting to fall and hit his face or nose now that he didn’t have his hands to protect himself. 

He finally turned the corner to the kitchen and his cock immediately hardened at the sight of Venom waiting for him. 

If the apartment looked big, then Venom looked absolutely huge, sitting at the kitchen table like it was a regular morning and he was a regular human. And Eddie realized just how tiny and helpless he was in this latex suit when compared to the alien. 

But Venom just grinned at him, all teeth and glee as he swept into Eddie’s head, letting him feel just how proud he was of him. 

**What a good boy,** he said.  **Coming when you’re called.**

Eddie’s face went hot at the double entendre. 

Venom just patted his thigh, looking to the space between his spread legs, and Eddie knew exactly where he was supposed to be. 

He obediently walked over, feeling tinier and tinier until he was finally in place. Even if he strained to stand as tall as he could, he didn’t reach Venom’s knees. 

**Good boy,** Venom said.  **We already had a lesson on begging, or do you need a reminder?**

Eddie had no idea how he was supposed to beg as he was. Normally, he could have curled his hands under his chin and sat back on his heels, presenting his tits and cock for Venom to play with. If he tried that now, he was scared he would tip over. 

But Venom was looking at him expectantly, and Eddie shuddered to think what other lesson Venom would think up. 

Eddie planted his knees, spreading them a little so that he had a better stance, and then heaved himself up as best he could. He immediately miscalculated the amount of balance he would need and began falling to the side, thrashing in a panic with no way to brace himself. 

But then Venom was scooping him up before he hit the floor, placing him over his lap. With his strength and size, he was able to handle Eddie just like he was a real dog, and that made the man go hot and embarrassed, trying to squeeze his thighs together to hide the way his cock was leaking. 

**None of that now,** Venom teased, sitting Eddie up on one of his thighs and forcing his legs apart. His dick bobbed between them, now completely hard. Venom just grinned.  **Does Puppy have a bone?**

Eddie squirmed in shame and when Venom continued looking at him, he hung his head and nodded. “Yes,” he said quietly. 

Venom kept him propped upright, balanced there on one knee. 

**You said you wanted to be my little animal,** Venom went on.  **So I got you some presents.**

And Eddie realized that there was a huge array of . . . . fuck,  _ were  _ those sex toys? They were spread across his kitchen table like something  _ normal _ . Some of them looked more like torture devices. Eddie shuddered and his dick stayed hard. 

**First things first,** Venom said, not acknowledging his panic and nerves.  **Puppies stay on all fours. I thought this was a nice option so that you didn’t risk breaking the rules.**

“Thank you,” Eddie murmured.

Venom patted his cheek.  **And speaking of rules, puppies have all new schedules that they need to follow. Do you think you can memorize all the new rules and obey?**

Eddie squirmed and then nodded sheepishly. 

**Good pet,** Venom said, reaching over to pick up one of the items.  **Rule number two is no talking.**

He didn’t even have to ask. Eddie opened his mouth willingly to let him slide the cock gag into place. It was buckled around his head so that he couldn’t spit it out. The front was sturdy leather molded to look like a dog’s muzzle. 

**Rule number three,** Venom went on, picking up a pair of nipple clamps and getting ready to attach them next, barely letting Eddie adjust to each new thing.  **Is you must always obey, like a good trained puppy is supposed to.**

The bite of the clamps was enough to bring tears to Eddie’s eyes, but now his mouth was too full to protest. He could only whine wordlessly.

**Rule number four,** Venom said, pulling out a blindfold next.  **Always trust your master.**

The world went dark and Eddie was terrified of struggling even more. Now he couldn’t see what Venom was grabbing either. He squeaked in alarm as Venom suddenly flipped him upside down, dangling him just low enough that his elbows could be propped on the floor for support while his knees fell open so he could try to brace himself on Venom’s thighs so his face didn’t slam into the ground. 

**Rule number five,** Venom said.  **Puppies must always keep their little dicks hard.**

Something huge was shoved into Eddie’s ass and a moment later it started vibrating. He squealed in alarm, wanting to try and twist away but trapped with his ass up on Venom’s lap unless he wanted to risk a broken nose. Whatever toy Venom had chosen was way too much to push out, not that Eddie would risk a punishment for that.

**Rule number six,** Venom went on as if Eddie wasn’t panicking at each and every step of the way.  **Is that you must always tend to your master’s needs before your own.**

Eddie was set down on the floor again, but with so many of his senses removed, he was more terrified to move than ever. 

**A Puppy isn’t allowed to laze around all day like you normally would. No laying around or taking days off.**

Eddie squeaked as Venom reached between his legs and then choked as the alien gripped his balls and hoisted his back end off the ground. Eddie scrambled to get his feet underneath him, but he was stuck dangling there until Venom seemed to lose interest and dropped him to the ground.

**A Puppy is controlled by what’s between its legs. Remember you’re a little animal now, this is what you wanted and I expect you to act like it.**

Eddie felt Venom in his brain then, tugged through his muscle control like he was searching for something. 

**I’ll help you at the start,** Venom said and Eddie’s stomach flipped at how eager he sounded. I **’ll turn off all these pesky higher thought processes and enjoy your company. You can come back for the next livestream and show everyone just how good at being a Puppy you are.**

Eddie didn’t get a chance to protest. He wouldn’t be allowed to anyway. 

Words stopped having a meaning. 

Suddenly all that mattered was master master master, the happy chant echoing in Eddie’s head as his dick throbbed with each thought, and all he cared about was being a good boy good boy good boy. 

He wiggled eagerly, twisting around and pressing his nose forward as he tried to find Venom trying to find master. He wanted to be touched and he knew that master would touch him in such a good way that Eddie’s body would hurt for it.

**Oh, Puppy,** Venom crooned. He talked inside Eddie’s head, not letting him track him through noise.  **Let’s go to the living room.**

There was no touch to guide him, and Eddie was blind and dumb and on all fours. But he was eager to please. He scrambled forward, feeling his way with his nose, wanting to obey Venom as fast as possible.

He ran straight into a wall. Or something. Eddie wasn’t quite sure what it was but he knocked his head against it, falling back so hard he sat on his balls. Venom was still in his brain though, ordering him to the living room, so Eddie scrambled to his feet and tried again, picking a direction at random and dutifully searching for his master.

All he cared about was being a good boy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: more petplay, large insertions, gagging, breathplay, prehensile dicks, cum eating
> 
> other warnings: Eddie is forced to eat dog food in this one, lads, and he doesn't enjoy it

Eddie woke up like he usually did, stretching his elbows out in front of him and propping his ass up as he yawned and groaned like he always did after a good night’s rest. He functioned on muscle memory as he clambered out of his bed and made his way down the hall to the kitchen.

He was still yawning as he made his way over to his water bowl, bending down to awkwardly lap it up. It would be awkward no matter how he did it.

Eddie was halfway through his morning drink before he realized something was off. 

Something was wrong. 

This was what he always did every morning though. Getting a drink and then waiting for Master to . . . . no that wasn’t right, since when did Eddie call Venom “master”? He hadn’t made that demand of Eddie, not yet, so why was Eddie here? 

**I thought you would like a moment to think.**

Eddie startled at Venom’s voice, though his dick seemed to have the exact opposite reaction, getting even harder if that were possible. 

**You’ve been such a good Puppy for me so I thought you deserved a treat.** Venom appeared in the singular kitchen chair, grinning down at Eddie and extending a hand to him.

Eddie was shuffling forward and craning to press his cheek to Venom’s hand before he realized what he was doing. 

**A chance to think again,** Venom said, cradling Eddie’s face in an almost loving manner. 

And then Eddie remembered. 

His stomach flipped as he remembered Venom dumbing him down. He didn’t take away his memory--Eddie remembered practically everything though the concept of time slipped away from him. He had been so happy, eager to please Venom and excited to wake up each day to see what games he would get to play. 

Eddie remembered doing tricks, showing Venom how good he was at presenting his hole to be stuffed, how good he could hump pillows and cushions to edge himself like Venom wanted, playing fetch with different dildos, having to deepthroat them in order to carry them back to Venom like a proud puppy. Too dumb to talk and too dumb to care what he looked like or get embarrassed by himself the entire time.

Eddie almost couldn’t remember how to speak, opening and closing his mouth until his tongue remembered how to work again. 

“Th . . . . thank you.” 

It came out as a croak. Eddie wasn’t sure what else he was supposed to say. Venom just grinned at him and patted him on his head, ruffling his hair. 

**I thought you would like it,** he said.  **I love spoiling my little pet.**

Eddie groaned and pressed his face into Venom’s hand. He almost preferred not being able to think.

**I know you liked being just a dump stupid Puppy,** Venom said.  **But I missed your company. I like having conversations with you. I missed watching you squirm.**

Eddie just squeezed his eyes shut, wanting to crawl back inside himself.

Venom held his head in both hands, almost pulling his front half up off the floor.  **Aren’t you glad to be back?** he asked in a way that Eddie was sure was a trap.

“Yes, sir,” he managed to say. “Thank you.” 

**Good,** Venom said, letting him drop.  **Because it’s breakfast time and I know how excited you would always be to eat.**

Eddie didn’t trust this but he trotted obediently after Venom as he moved across the kitchen, making a show of pulling a can out of a cupboard. A stray tendril of black goo slithered across the kitchen floor to pick up the food bowl that had been sitting next to the bowl of water as Venom cracked open the can. 

From his point of view, Eddie couldn’t read the label or figure out what it was. 

**You were always so eager to eat,** Venom said as he scooped out the contents of the can into the bowl.  **I expect you’ll be just as eager now.** The words were a thinly veiled threat.

When Venom was satisfied that he had emptied the can, he set it aside, scooping up the bowl and carrying it back to its spot next to Eddie’s water. 

Eddie swallowed hard and followed him. 

The canned dog food didn’t look appetizing at all. It was the sort that was served in jellied gravy, the soft pieces of patte some unidentifiable brown. The smell alone made him recoil but Venom was patting him on the head, dragging him closer, and with just his elbows and knees, Eddie couldn’t put up much resistance. 

**Here you go,** he said.  **Eat up.**

Eddie swallowed down his vomit. 

He had memories of other mornings like this, but in the memories, he was always excited and eager. He would dance around Venom’s legs as he carried the bowl to its place and then dig in as soon as it was on the ground. He would lick the bowl clean as fast as he could because as soon as he was done it would be playtime and Eddie would do anything as long as he was allowed playtime.

Eddie was not so eager about it now, but Venom was studying him intently and he wouldn’t be able to hesitate much longer without a punishment. 

He crept forward, holding his breath as long as possible until he was bent over the bowl of meaty goop. Under Venom’s strict gaze, he opened his mouth and licked up his first bite. 

The taste was even worse than the smell. The chunks just sort of fell apart as soon as Eddie closed his mouth but the gravy coated his throat and stuck to his teeth, even after he swallowed. At least he didn’t have to chew that much. 

As soon as he got through the first bite, Eddie just wanted to get it over and done with as fast as possible. He ate as fast as he could, only gagging a couple times. For a moment, he was scared he would vomit it up and have to start all over again, but he managed to keep it down, licking the bowl clean. 

He turned to the water, wanting to wash as much of the taste out of his mouth as possible, but Venom was scooping him up, carrying him to the living room before Eddie could protest. 

**I know how eager you are to play,** he crooned.  **I didn’t want to make you wait a second longer.**

Eddie tried to swallow the taste from his mouth, but he couldn’t get enough saliva and licking at his teeth and gums just made everything worse.

Venom plopped him down on the floor, snapping his fingers with a sharp  **Present!** Eddie managed to obey with muscle memory alone, spreading his knees and sliding his elbows out until his chin rested on the floor. It was sort of like the pose a dog would make when trying to get a friend or own to play with it, and Eddie shivered at how easily he was able to do it in the latex. 

**Good boy,** Venom said.  **Now, I figured we could play your favorite game today, since it is your first time thinking in a while.** He chuckled.  **Well, thinking human thoughts, hm.**

Tendrils coiled around Eddie’s balls and the base of his dick, trapping the blood there. Eddie felt his head swim, dizzy. His body was conditioned to prioritize blood to his dick for so long now that it didn’t care about the rest of him anymore. Eddie knew that he would normally be wiggling so eagerly for Venom right now, excited for the game, not squirming with nerves. 

**Go chose your favorite toy,** Venom said, giving him a sharp swat on the ass.  **You’ll know it when you see it.**

Eddie didn’t know what Venom was talking about but his body apparently did. He pushed himself back up and hurried across the room, heading to a quaint little toy box painted blue and speckled with bones. It was short enough that Eddie could hook his chin over the side, but if he wanted to get anything out of it, he would have to climb halfway inside.

His stomach sunk even more at the amount of dildos and toys that were piled inside. All shapes and sizes, some that weren’t even shaped like human dicks. Actually,  _ most  _ weren’t shaped like human dicks. A lot of them had knots that swelled at the base. Eddie saw more than a few that twisted like tentacles. Some were just straight up alien. 

‘You’ll know it when you see it,’ Venom had said. 

Nothing caught Eddie’s eyes immediately. He didn’t want to choose  _ anything  _ out of the box but he was acutely aware of Venom’s eyes on him and he knew that he couldn’t take forever. 

He heaved himself up, hooking his elbows over the side of the box and diving in face-first. It was awkward to nose through them, but Eddie didn’t have much of a choice. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for, but he seemed to seek out one in particular because when his tongue brushed against a ribbed texture, he latched on instinctively and began wiggling to pull his choice free of the pile. 

It was like playing tug-of-war, and when Eddie finally worked it free with one big wrench, he fell back so hard that he lost his balance, falling back on his ass as he dropped the dildo. 

It hit the floor with a heavy thud, and Eddie felt his stomach drop with it. 

He managed to right himself though, and then he had to figure out how he was supposed to carry it back to Venom. It was much too thick for him to get his mouth around, so he ended up working his mouth down the tip, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking as much as he could into his throat and slowly dragging it back across the floor. 

He got a good look at it as he went. 

It was like a huge black tentacle. The first top half was covered in short spines along the top and bottom, blunted so that they wouldn’t hurt but also long enough that it would be a challenge to take. The bottom half was textured with pseudo-suckers like an actual tentacle, and thickened quickly into a fat knot before narrowing back down again, unlike a tentacle. At the very base of it was a suction cup so it could be attached to different surfaces.

Eddie was almost out of breath by the time he reached Venom’s feet again.

**Good boy,** Venom said, giving him another pat on the head.  **You said it was your favorite because it made you think of me.**

Eddie was already nervous at the prospect of having to take it all up his ass. Venom wouldn’t let any permanent damage happen to him, but he wasn’t above letting Eddie get hurt. 

He scooped up the large dildo--it  _ almost  _ looked normal in his hands--and secured it to the ground between his legs. Upright, it was almost taller than Eddie was on his knees and elbows. 

**You were always happiest getting stuffed from both ends,** Venom said.  **Come.** **_Sit_ ** **.**

Eddie crawled forward, not really sure how he was even supposed to sit down on it. But Venom scooped him up under his arms, dangling him over the dildo for a moment. Eddie strained to see, trying not to struggle but now panicking more and more now that there was nothing he could do to stop this. 

Venom lowered him down and Eddie gasped as the first six inches plunged into his hole without preamble. And Venom’s tongue plunged into his mouth, and Eddie was choking on that too, struggling to kiss back as his eyes rolled back in his head and Venom lowered him down on the dildo.

And when the lack of air made his vision begin to fade, Eddie couldn’t help but flail, kicking his knees and gagging on Venom’s tongue. Venom just hummed nonchalantly in his mind, giving him a sip of oxygen through their link before sliding him all the way down.

Eddie’s knees hit the ground before his ass did so he was propped up with still several inches of the dildo left, and Venom finally pulled his tongue back enough to let him breathe on his own. 

Eddie tried to cling to him with his elbows, terrified that he would lose his balance and fall completely down. Drool, tears, and snot streamed down his face, and he swallowed down as much of it as he could, trying not to hyperventilate as it felt like his guts were being rearranged. 

“Venom, please,” he whined, hating the way his hole pulsed around the toy, like it was trying to suck more inside, greedier and more ambitious than he was.

**This is what I missed,** Venom crooned, licking a stripe across his face.  **Your begging and crying and** **_desperation_ ** **.**

He moved like he was going to let go of him and Eddie sobbed, trying to grab at his hand and keep him close. He was barely aware enough that Venom was laughing at him, too panicked over the thought that the dildo might fight all the way inside him.  _ Could  _ fit all the way inside him.

**As much as I like you all obedient and eager,** Venom went on.  **I like it much better like this, when you beg. Don’t you?**

Eddie was struggling to breathe around his panic and the drool that Venom had left in his mouth, choking almost. He managed to swallow a bit, blink back his tears, and brace his elbows on Venom’s thighs so he had a little more support. 

“Yes,” he managed to say. “This is . . . . much better.” 

**I’m glad you agree,** Venom said with a hum of delight. **So I bet you’ll love to hear that I’m letting you stay awake for another livestream.**

_ Another  _ livestream. 

Eddie would’ve started crying at that if he didn’t already have tears streaming down his face. Instead, he liked his lips and looked up at Venom, trying to search for sympathy in the blank, white eyes. 

“When?” he asked softly.

Venom purred and let Eddie feel just how proud he was.  **Tonight,** he said.  **Now, for your** **_favorite_ ** **toy.**

While Venom didn’t typically wear clothes, he could change his form more at will and kept himself in a much more dignified state than Eddie. So a sheath slit appeared in between his legs first and then his dick slid out, twisting and thick, already dripping and poking at Eddie’s lips like it had a mind of its own. 

Eddie was still short of breath from crying but dutifully opened his mouth, swallowing down as much as he could until he gagged and had to stop.

But Venom’s hands were on the back of his head, encouraging him to continue down. Eddie did his best to relax and obey.

His face was already covered in snot and tears and as much as he struggled to control his gag reflex, the twisting shape of Venom’s cock was determined to ruin him. It coiled and bunched in his throat, prodding at the walls and moving so slowly that Eddie couldn’t help it. 

He retched violently, his entire body stiffening up as he unconsciously tried to fight against Venom’s grip.

Venom just hummed and and crooned at him, stroking his face and rubbing away his tears. 

**Open up for me,** he said, his claws tickling Eddie’s adam’s apple as the skin and muscle bulged and flexed.  **You used to be so good at this.**

Eddie whined as Venom’s disappointment flooded his mind. He stared up at the alien, pleading for any sort of small mercy. He was doing his  _ best _ , he wanted to say, if Venom would just make himself a little smaller, then Eddie would swallow him down as eagerly as always.

Venom’s claws tapped along his throat, a threat or encouragement, Eddie wasn’t sure. He gagged again, stomach heaving as he tried to swallow. Eddie was scared he was going to throw up his breakfast, drool and snot was dripping off his chin. It occasionally hit his chest, but Eddie could only imagine the mess he was making on the floor. 

**Come on,** Venom said.  **You need to do this all by yourself, not always rely on me for help.**

Venom’s dick twisted in a certain way, and suddenly Eddie couldn’t breathe. Everything was cut off and no matter how much he struggled, he couldn’t he couldn’t he couldn’t. And Venom wasn’t giving him anything either, no air through their connection and no slack for him to pull away.

Eddie thrashed, and his knees hit something wet. Whether it was drool or precum, he wasn't sure, but it made him lose his balance, plunging down on the rest of the dildo with no way to catch himself. 

He saw stars as his vision went white, but it also let him pull off of Venom's cock enough to let him gasp and heave and finally get a breath of fresh air. 

And then Eddie was panicking, squirming as he tried to pull himself back up so that he was choking again, scared that Venom would punish him for pulling away. The alien just cradled his face, smearing the snot and precum around as he crooned and fussed over him like a proud owner. 

**What a good boy,** he said.  **What a good sit. You did such a good job. Are you ready for your treat?**

Eddie was still out of breath, unable to answer as Venom's cock poked at his face, the tip jabbing up his nose before it found his mouth again and plunged inside. Eddie was almost too tired to suck, his throat so battered that any time the cock slid towards the back of his tongue he would heave and retch. 

Venom came in his mouth. 

Eddie had to swallow, gulping down the cum so that he didn't drown in it. It burned against his abused throat and settled heavy in his stomach, next to the dog food he had already eaten. Near the end, his cheeks bulged with it as he struggled not to spill anything and even then, he could feel it working its way through his nose, dripping down the rest of his face. When he was finally done, he slumped against Venom's thigh, nuzzling into him for comfort as he finally— _ finally _ —got a chance to breathe. 

Venom's cock stroked his face, not completely subdued but satisfied enough that it didn't force itself into Eddie anymore. Eddie tried not to pull away, instead leaning into Venom's touch as much as he could as an excuse. 

**Sit,** Venom said as he pulled away, his cock slipping back into its sheath as he stood. He patted Eddie on the head.  **Stay** .  **Good dog.**

Eddie just slumped forward and braced himself against the couch, relieved he didn't have to do anything but sit at the moment. He clenched around the huge dildo, groaning at the knot pressed into every sensitive spot inside him. His dick oozed precum onto the floor, and Eddie would guess it would be his job to clean that up later. He didn't have the energy to care at the moment, just sat and stayed like a good dog, hoping that Venom would show him some sort of mercy in the future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *makes this abo so i don't have to worry about lube* 
> 
> i'm also running out of ideas lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: proper cbt, sensory deprivation, piercings, sort of dissociation, gaslighting, humiliation/degredation, i'm gonna add mind break but it's just a little at the moment
> 
> other content warnings: this might be a little darker than the other chapters? imo at least, i think it's bc of the emotional manipulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also thank you so much for all the comments and i'm glad you're enjoying this as much as me (as well as the ideas lol i have a good idea where i want this story to go again)

When Venom had finally let him unfold his arms and legs, Eddie had cried like a baby, sobbing and blubbering as he clung to Venom like a child. And Venom had just cradled him gently, wrapping him in his arms and letting him bury his face in his chest and cry. 

Eddie cried for a long time. When the tears finally dried up, he just closed his eyes and rested against Venom’s chest, exhausted from both the outburst and experience of being an animal for so long. 

And Venom let him rest surprisingly, just let him doze on and off. Didn’t comment, didn’t tease, didn’t make any snide remarks. Eddie couldn’t even feel him in his head, though his dick was still hard, pressed between himself and Venom in a way that made his hips twitch no matter how much he tried to stop himself. He just bit his lip and tried not to make it obvious. 

Venom just let him. 

Eddie was almost completely asleep when Venom finally moved, shifting his grip on him, lifting him up and pulling his cheeks apart. Eddie just pressed his face into Venom, groaning as his cock entered him without any stretch or prep. It slicked the way mostly by itself, but that didn’t mean that the stretch didn’t ache and make Eddie moan.

Venom just settled him on his lap like his cock wasn’t currently prodding and pressing at Eddie’s insides. Eddie whimpered and just pressed his face further into Venom.

**Rest,** Venom cooed, brushing his claws through Eddie’s hair. **You’ve been such a good boy drinking my cum this whole time, I haven’t taken the care to stuff you like I know you love.**

Eddie was too exhausted, to agree or protest or anything else. Just let Venom fuck him up and down, moving his hips for him so that Eddie could just stay limp and lifeless. 

Venom came a few minutes later without a sound, his cock so deep in Eddie’s ass that his stomach bulged out a moment later. 

**Clench,** he said softly as he pulled out, and Eddie whimpered but did his best to obey.

It was weird to actually think about trying to use those muscles. With most of his training, Eddie’s hole was almost always pulsing, clenching and hungry just like Venom wanted. To just clench tightly felt awkward, and Eddie was grateful that Venom’s dick was so long, because he could feel the cum trickle down his guts no matter how hard he tried. 

He was almost in tears again, scared of disobeying Venom, when the alien slipped a plug into him, patting him lovingly on the ass. 

**Good boy.**

Eddie was just glad he could relax. 

He fell in and out of consciousness after that. Venom didn’t demand he stay awake or alert, and more than once, Eddie woke up to being fucked again, since his participation wasn’t really necessary. He didn’t have to do anything, only clenched as much as he could until Venom plugged him up before falling back asleep. 

The next time he woke up, he wasn’t in Venom’s arms anymore.

He was tied spread eagle on his bed, pulled so taut that could barely move. The camera was staring down at him, and he must’ve whimpered out loud because Venom tutted. 

**We don’t need you tonight,** he said. He flowed up around Eddie’s head, hardening into something more like leather and giving him something long and hard to suck on, flowing into his ears and across his eyes to block out all his senses. **Just your body.**

Eddie let it happen. Not that he would be able to put up much of a fight. 

Venom just gave him air when he needed it and left him slumped there, probably messing around with the laptop and things that Eddie no longer had to think about. 

He wondered how many people were watching him right now. What were the donations like? How much did they want Eddie to suffer now?

He felt Venom wrap a hand around his balls and he went stiff. No matter how often he was touched, his instincts still panicked at having such a vulnerable part of him grabbed. It felt like coarse rope was wrapped around them, pulling them up. 

Eddie didn’t like where this was going, but he couldn’t protest. 

He grunted at the first hit, hips twitched up as the paddle came down hard on his balls. Venom had to be in his head, keeping his dick hard, because the pain made Eddie tear up, sucking harder on the gag in his mouth on instinct. He wasn’t sure if he made any noise, with Venom plugging up his ears, but Eddie did try to cry out, gagging a little when the paddle came down again.

He couldn’t move, only really twitch and spasm. 

The hits kept coming. 

Venom stayed in his mind, keeping his dick twitching and oozing until Eddie could feel a pool of precum on his stomach. At least, he thought that was Venom. He hoped that was Venom. Eddie didn’t want to deal with the consequences if it wasn’t him.

Eddie couldn’t hyperventilate with Venom wrapped around his head but he slumped exhausted when the hits finally stopped. He was sure he would have been crying if his eyes weren’t covered over. 

He was barely recovering from the first beating when a cane came down hard on his thighs, making him jerk and yank at the cuffs pinning him to the bed. The metal cut into his wrists and ankles before he could stop himself, and Eddie had no idea if he had drawn blood or not.

He could’ve choked but Venom wouldn’t have let that happen. 

The cane left burning welts across his skin, each feeling like fire and heat and pain. Thighs, stomach, chest, thighs again. Until Eddie’s entire world was just burning pain and fire. Venom didn’t let him see exactly what he was using, but Eddie could imagine the thin whip of wood, of how it would whistle through the air before leaving a strip of fire across his skin. 

Eddie was thrashing like a fish out of water. At least, as much as he could until Venom pulled him taut, making his shoulders and hips pop with the tension. 

And then he could just lay there, muscles occasionally spasming as the cane worked its way from his thighs to his cock, up his stomach and then over his chest and tits until it was all just one big sensation of burning and pain. 

Eddie finally fell limp at some point, his body giving out, no longer able to resist even as the hits kept coming. His head lolled back and he barely registered the spikes of pain in his nipples and dick, and by then, he was floating. 

He was barely conscious as Venom pulled away from his face, and all the lights and noises were too bright for Eddie. He whined and groaned, screwing his eyes shut tight and twisting his head to the side, wanting to bury his face in the dark of the sheets and blankets. 

But Venom was propping him up, swirling in his mind to keep him conscious as he used Eddie’s body to turn his face to the camera. 

**Say good-bye,** he said. **To our lovely friends.**

Eddie blinked up at the blinking red light over the lens of the camera and then Venom lowered his eyes firmly to the black, glass eye. Eddie swallowed hard, wishing Venom would cover his face again, slip into his throat so he had something to suck on, make it so that he didn’t have to be present in the moment. 

“G-goodbye,” he managed to croak out. “Th-thank you for watching.” His thoughts were swimming and he wasn’t sure why he kept talking. Maybe after being a puppy for so long made him scared of being quiet but he fumbled to think of other things to say, not wanting the video to end. “I . . . I love you. All. P-please come back. I have such a fun time with you all. I want to do this again. I . . . I like hurting for all of you.” 

Venom snapped his mouth shut. **That’s enough,** he said, dropping Eddie’s body back on the mattress like a toy he was done playing with. 

Eddie didn’t even try to stay awake. He didn’t want to. If Venom wanted his body to do something, he could do it himself. 

Eddie didn’t remember falling asleep, but he was grateful for the dark. 

He wasn’t sure how much time passed. Like always. 

When he was finally aware of himself again, Venom had his body sitting on the kitchen floor, drinking gently out of a glass of water. He didn’t let Eddie have control right away, let him figure out where he was and what he was doing so he would drop the glass and make a mess. When Venom pulled away, Eddie drank faster, gulping down the water, thirstier than he realized. 

He scrambled to his feet, falling over the sink and fumbling to turn on the tap. 

He refilled the glass, only just remembering to crank the handle to the left for cold water. 

Venom froze his body before he could bring it to his mouth.

**Ask,** he hummed in his mind. 

“Venom, please,” Eddie said, crying before he realized what he was doing. The tears were hot against his skin. “Please, please, please, Venom. I . . . I love you.” 

He wasn’t sure why he said the words. Venom didn’t say to ask for anything other than permission, didn’t say to beg for it, convince Venom he wanted needed it, trade some twisted punishment for it. 

Venom didn’t acknowledge it, just gave Eddie back his body and let him bring the glass to his mouth, drinking it down as fast as the first. 

Eddie didn’t refill it this time. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and stood over the sink, shaky and unsteady. When he was sure that he wouldn’t collapse immediately without the support, he carefully rinsed the glass in the sink, setting it aside to dry, and then turned back around. 

He . . . waited for instruction. 

He waited for Venom to tell him what to do. He didn’t even _want_ to do anything himself, just paused, expecting Venom to order him to a room, an activity, a punishment. Eddie would obey, of course, but Venom didn’t say anything. 

And Eddie slowly realized that he was just standing in his kitchen, naked, hard without even knowing or really feeling it. This had just become his life, his reality, and at some point he had stopped questioning it. 

“Venom?” he whispered, scared for a moment that the alien was somehow gone. 

He felt suddenly alone. 

**Sweet thing,** Venom said. **I just wanted you to see your gifts.**

He brought Eddie’s hands up, cupping his chest and squeezing them together before bringing his fingers to the piercings through his nipples. 

Eddie gulped and choked awkwardly, looking down to see the changes he hadn’t even noticed before. His fingers played with the barbells, Venom’s teasing pulls before he let Eddie touch with more exploratory fingers. 

The plain metal barbells went through right behind the nipple, keeping the hard and pebbled. Ready to be played with at a moment’s notice. They already looked completely healed, and Eddie wasn’t sure if that meant he had been asleep for a while or if Venom had sped up the healing process. 

**Do you like them?** Venom asked. 

And Eddie realized he had been twisting and pulling them all by himself, loving the sharp little spikes of pain and pleasure that made his dick twitch. He didn’t even need Venom’s help with it anymore. It just felt _good_. 

“Yes,” Eddie said and he realized he was telling the truth, not just telling Venom what he wanted to hear. 

He wanted to pull his hands away but he couldn’t, and then he didn’t know if it was him or Venom. He twisted and milked his tits, kneading them together and back, mesmerized by the metal and how it glinted and moved beneath his skin. 

He pinched the nipples sharply, digging in with his nails, and his legs almost crumbled beneath him at the feeling. 

Eddie had to catch himself on the counter and that was the only reason he stopped playing with his tits, panting as his chest went hot and tingly. 

Venom was laughing at him in his mind, pleased and happy at Eddie’s actions. 

**I knew you would** , he said. **Do you want to see your other gifts?**

Eddie almost wanted to say no. His mind could only focus on one thing at a time, and all he wanted to do was torture his tits. The piercings could be twisted and pulled, and his nipples could now be pinched and milked even better than before. 

Eddie wasn’t always allowed to play with his dick but now this was new and exciting and _fuck_ it felt so good. 

Eddie was panting, hands already back at his chest now with the support of the counter as he pinched and pulled and played with the barbells, occasionally kneading the entire area in a milking motion. He pulled it out, stretching it as much as he could just to get that familiar burn of pain before squeezing them tightly and dragging them out and around.

In a flash, Venom was outside Eddie’s body, snatching his hands around and dragging them up. He pinned Eddie against the counter and cupboards, leering over him with a snarl of bared teeth and narrowed eyes. 

**Careful,** the alien warned, suddenly not as amused with the situation as he was before. **Remember who controls your pleasure, Eddie.** His name snapped out of his mouth, and Eddie shivered and whimpered. **Come.**

He dragged Eddie along, tall enough that he would keep Eddie’s hands pulled over his head and strong enough to make it look like the action was an afterthought done with no effort. Eddie had no choice but to let himself be led through the apartment.

Venom threw him on the bed, and Eddie landed on his stomach. His hands immediately edged towards his chest again, and he whimpered as Venom flipped him over and flowed over him, pinning his wrists to the headboard and securing them there before jerking his legs wide. 

And Eddie realized that Venom had never been that rough with him. Everything was done with plying sweetness, convincing Eddie each time that it was also his idea and that he also wanted it all along. He hadn’t really _forced_ anything on Eddie, not without first making him think he wanted it in the first place. 

Now, Venom leered over him, more angry than Eddie had ever seen him. He whimpered and twisted, trying to hide anything from the alien. 

**You are forgetting yourself,** Venom said, letting Eddie feel his disappointment and disgust. 

What was Eddie becoming? He sobbed, ashamed of his own actions. 

With a claw, Venom hooked the tip of Eddie’s dick. Not the tip, the fat ring that was pierced through the tip, and as soon as he saw it, Eddie had no idea how he hadn’t felt it before. It was thick and heavy, silver like the barbells but sort of matte, not as sparkly. Not for show, just for Venom. 

With the ring, Venom pulled Eddie’s dick up and then tight, and Eddie sobbed, scrambling with his legs to push his hips up, scared something would tear or the ring wouldn’t hold. 

Venom kept him there, muscles straining to hold the position. 

**You should appreciate** **_all_ ** **my presents,** Venom said. **Slut.**

The word cut into Eddie in a different way, and he squeezed his eyes shut, biting hard on his lip to stop himself from saying anything embarrassing. Begging. He wanted to beg, for anything. He wanted Venom to fuck him, he realized. Fuck him hard and fill him up. 

**No more touching,** Venom said, dropping the ring with a flick, almost in disgust, and Eddie collapsed back on the bed with a gasp of relief. 

Venom stretched Eddie out and secured his ankles just like his wrists, spreading his legs as wide as the bed would let them. He brushed his claws over Eddie’s tits, and Eddie sucked in a sharp breath, hoping that it meant he would play with them, even as a part of him yelled at him that he shouldn’t want that. 

**You know longer get the privilege of your own body,** Venom said. **You are supposed to be hungry, but you should also have control over yourself. Just like I had to do. No touching, until you’ve learned this lesson.**

His claws dragged down the length of Eddie’s dick, and Eddie was dimly aware that it was dangerous and harmful but all his mind could focus on the feather-light touches Venom tapped into the head of his dick. He squeezed, lightly, giving the ring a little twist. 

**No control,** Venom said, almost disgusted when Eddie’s hips twitched into his claws. **So no touching.**

Eddie couldn’t help it as he tipped over the edge of an orgasm Venom had denied him this entire time. He was cumming before he could even beg Venom for permission, eyes rolling back as he lost his voice. Every muscle was taut for several long moments, and Venom had pulled back, ruining the orgasm for him. 

Eddie couldn’t care one way or the other. 

He was cumming, vision white as he moaned and grunted, fucking the air as best he could. 

The ring in his dick was so thick that the cum sort of just oozed out, and as Eddie felt limp, out of breath and seeing stars, he could feel it drip out onto his stomach. His muscles were twitching, overworked after being denied for so long, and his head rolled back. 

He couldn’t focus on anything. The world was fuzzy and so was his mind. 

And for a brief moment, before he slipped into the dark and emptiness of sleep, Eddie didn’t even care what Venom was going to do to him.


End file.
